1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing for mounting electrical assembly carriers such as circuit boards. The housing is formed of modular, parallelepiped-shaped housing units which can be stacked one above another on a base member and have strong and mechanically stable sidewalls. Horizontal attaching members extend between the upper and lower edges of the sidewalls, parallel to the base surface, and the electrical assemblies are detachably arranged, between holding elements mounted in planes which are parallel to the sidewalls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Utility Model No. G 8 509 591.5 describes a frame for mounting electrical assembly carriers which consists of a plurality of individual units which can be stacked one above another. The units are provided with mechanically stable sidewalls which are connected to each other at the top and bottom by assembly carrier cross-members which extend at right angles. The known frame is formed by directly positioning the units one above another without the provision of special connecting elements between adjacent units. Housings composed to a plurality of units stacked one above another without special connecting elements are mechanically unstable, in particular when the center of gravity of the overall arrangement is far above the base surface of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,301 shows a printed circuit card frame which is formed of interlocking panels.
German Pat. No. 28 42 080 a locking pin arrangement for panels.